


On Clocks And Candy

by autonomousAvox



Series: On Clocks And Candy (Where All Is Forgiven) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autonomousAvox/pseuds/autonomousAvox
Summary: Time ticked on and on,the ever droningtik... toknever seemed to stop.That was, until the cogs jammed and couldn't be fixed.
Series: On Clocks And Candy (Where All Is Forgiven) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202711
Kudos: 3





	On Clocks And Candy

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated!
> 
> this is going to be part one of a three part series where you see how we got here and what happens after this.

1/25/2016

hey again,

I don't know if I can keep doing this, man.

I keep seeing flashes of him out of the corner of my eye,

places where he used to always be,

they feel so empty without him there.

it's driving me crazy,

I'm always looking for him,

waiting for him to show up again so I can hold him close

I wish he was still here with me.

I miss him so much it's unreal

nothing feels right anymore,

there are boxes full of his things everywhere,

I can't stand to even touch them.

those things were his,

I always respected that.

he was everything I had,

what grounded me in this reality

but now he's gone and I'm lost

drifting along with nowhere to be

my mind's in the void and I don't sleep anymore

I know my brothers are just too busy now

they haven't even been told he did it

I can't bear to tell them

it's my fault he's gone

I should have seen this coming, god why hadn't I seen it coming.

there's nobody waiting up for me anymore,

he isn't there to complain when I don't sleep for weeks,

when I pass out at random in the middle of work

there's nobody who cares anymore. 

maybe D might have,

but he's too busy now to care.

Dirk is off making it big like Dave should have

Dave should be out there with him

those two should be together

making it in the world 

god, I just wish I could have seen him make it

but I can't

and just like that,

all the pillars I built to support this fragile existence came crashing down,

because he was the foundation

the driving force to keep the cogs turning,

the clock ticking

but it stopped,

the gears jammed and deteriorated when he died

everything squealed to a stop

paused as the once liquid candy settled,

hardened between the gears and stuck them together

summer heat fell to icy winter without his warmth

what was I supposed to do without him?

there is no purpose for my existence when my charge,

the reason I was here,

is gone. 

hey Dave?

I'll meet you there soon, kid.

and D?

thank you for believing in me. 

I tried my best.

_ \- bro  _


End file.
